A Portal's Life
Cast # Flik - Spyro (Skylanders Academy) # Princess Atta - Cynder (Skylanders Academy) # Dot - Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Queen - Saphira (Eragon) # Aphie - Pikachu (Pokemon) # Dot's Two Boyfriends - Flame and Camo (Spyro: A Hero's Tail/Skylanders) # Mr. Soil - Pop Fizz (Skylanders Academy) # Dr. Flora - Stealth Elf (Skylanders Academy) # Thorny - Eruptor (Skylanders Academy) # Cornelius - Smoove Move (Turbo) # Ant Who Shouts Out "I'm Lost!" - Sid (Ice Age) # Ant That Gets Tired - Crash Bandicoot # Hopper - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) # Molt - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Grasshoppers - Lava Monsters (Nexo Knights) # Thumper - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) # Axel - Jestro (Nexo Knights) # Loco - General Magmar (Nexo Knights) # Grasshopper Next to Molt, Axel, and Loco - Ushari (The Lion Guard) # Two Grasshoppers That Dot Overhears - Motato and RedVegiemon (VeggieTales in the City/Digimon) # Blueberry Troop Kids - Happy Tree Friends # P.T. Flea - Pitt (Sahara) # Francis - Edvard (Turbo FAST) # Slim - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) # Heimlich - B.O.B. (Monsters VS Aliens) # Dim - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) # Manny - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) # Gypsy - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) # Rosie - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) # Tuck & Roll - Chespin and Froakie (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Fly Brothers - Makucha and Phango (The Lion Guard/Khumba) # Baby Maggots - Jack-Jack and Diamond Destiny (Incredibles 2/Storks) # Spotlight Firefly - Pascal (Tangled: The Series) # Two Bugs Closing Bug Circus - Wall-E and BB-8 (Wall-E/Star Wars: The Force Awakens) # Harry & Bug Friend - Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm (Cars 3) # Daddy Longlegs - Littlefoot's Mother (The Land before Time) # Signal Light Firefly - Rotom P. Dex (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Bus Beetle - Manny (Ice Age) # Snail Shouts Out "Watch Where You're Going!" - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) # Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" Sign - Varian (Tangled: The Series) # Mime Bug - Mr. Mime (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) # Tough Bug That Kicks Out Small Tough Bug - Bowser (Super Mario) # Bug That Says "Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly" - Brer Fox (Song of the South) # Fly That Yells Out "Move It!" - Lucario (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Bug That Says "I'm In My Soup!" - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) # Two Bugs Drinking Water - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book (2016)) # Cockroach Waitress - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) # Flies Eating Poo-Poo Platter - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) # Mosquito Waitress - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Slick - Pumbaa (The Lion King (2019)) # Thud the Big Fly - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) # Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" - Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Far from Home) # Bird - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Baby Birds - Makuu's Float (The Lion Guard) # Woody (in Outtakes) - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions